Notes (Chapter 2)
Notes (Main Page) Chapter 2 (Main Page) Chapter 2 Notes *Postcard from Juliette Holloway *Letter in the classroom *Journal in the classroom *Graduation photograph *Message on the chalkboard *Note on the hospital bed *St. Gall hospital records *Note in Ernest’s room *Disturbing nightmare *''An Impossible Love'' Postcard from Juliette Holloway (top) Devitt found this postcard in the mailbox at the front gate of St. Gall. : Dear Matthew, it has been several months and still I have heard no news from you. My brothers insist that you have abandoned me but I am sure you remain true. I know that you would never do that to me for I know your heart and the honesty of your eyes. I got this address from a hospital in London and pray that it reaches you safely. If that is the case, I want you to know that I will be always waiting for you. Forever yours, Juliette Holloway. '' See also *Juliette Holloway *Matthew Vinge Letter in the classroom (top) Devitt found this letter lying on a desk in the classroom at St. Gall. : ''Dear brother, '' : ''I have received your letter and I'll try to write you more frequently. I hope you are studying a lot and you feel comfortable there. '' : ''We miss you a lot. When are you coming back? '' : ''Father is in bed with fever and I do not feel very well but I'm on medication. '' : ''Today it's my birthday and I am feeling blue. It's a quiet and boring Sunday at the village. Mum is going to cook a lemon cake as those than Grandma used to make, I wish we could eat it together. '' : ''Write back soon, I'm looking forward to knowing how you're doing, what you're learning, how is Scotland and so on. A big hug, I think about you a lot. '' : ''Your dear sister. '' Journal in the classroom (top) Devitt found this journal lying on a table at the back of the classroom. Inside the journal, there was a photograph of Devitt's graduating class. : ''January 15th, 1876. '' : ''Father Ernest seemed unusually troubled today. Several times he paused abruptly in the middle of a lecture for no reason, even during his favourite class, Theology. '' : ''January 18th, 1876. '' : ''Today Father Ernest was very irritable. Collins made a comment and was expelled from class for it and even Devitt was admonished just for reading a philosophy book. I hope Father Ernest doesn't turn his ire toward me. My father will be disappointed if I fail to get good marks. '' : ''January 21st, 1876. '' : ''It was very disconcerting to see Father Ernest entering class so pale and sweaty. In the middle of his lecture he stumbled, dazed, and had to sit. '' : ''January 22nd, 1876. '' : ''Father Eugene taught our Theology class today, even though he doesn't know the subject matter as well as Father Ernest. When we asked him what had happened to Father Ernest, Father Eugene told us that he had taken ill. What worries me is that now Father Eugene is also starting to look unwell. '' : ''February 20th, 1876. '' : ''It's been a month since we last saw Father Ernest. We're told that he's still sick but if he's so ill then why hasn't a physician come to treat him? My studies are flagging but I have taken it upon myself to read on my own. I hope this helps as I must succeed in spite of the problems happening around us. '' : ''February 23rd, 1876. '' : ''It was announced this morning that the school is to close. None of us know why and we can't get a straight answer from the faculty. They each dodge the question and I am starting to think they may not know the answer themselves. Their anxiety is palpable, though they try to hide it behind a calm face. But what about Father Ernest? I hear he alone is to remain after we vacate the premises. '' Analysis The journal's author is unknown. It is unlikely to have been written by Devitt or Collins (who are referred to in the third person), or by Anthony (whose father had passed away). The photograph included seven students. If there were seven students in Devitt's class, and the journal was not written by Devitt, Collins, or Anthony, then there is a 50% (2 in 4) chance that it was written by either Alexandre or Hugo. However, the author does not seem to understand the nature of Ernest's affliction, which may indicate that the author was not one of the Four Witnesses. See also *Graduation photograph *Father Ernest *Father Eugene Graduation photograph (top) Devitt found a journal lying on a table in the back of the classroom at St. Gall. Inside the journal, there was a photograph. When Devitt examined the photo, he remarked, "There is a picture in the diary… It is the photograph of my graduating class. I see myself, Father Ernest, and Anthony. I do not remember the names of the others. One face has been completely scratched out." Analysis If Alexandre wrote the journal, then perhaps he scratched out his own face. But in that case, why didn't he destroy the journal as well? See also *Journal in the classroom *The Four Witnesses'' (ticket) (Chapter 3) *Photograph of three people (Chapter 4) * Father Ernest's note (Season 1 Collector's Edition) *Theatrical poster (Chapter 8) Message on the chalkboard (top) Devitt found this message written on a chalkboard in the classroom of St. Gall. He remarked, "It looks like it has been there for years as the chalk has faded in some places." : In death there is hope, in death there is life. One must seek its true nature to understand the nothing Note on the hospital bed (top) When Devitt returned to a patient's bed, the patient was missing. This note was on his bed. : Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' : ''Baldwin lies. '' See also *Baldwin St. Gall hospital records (top) Devitt found these records on Mother Elizabeth's desk. : ''William Neelands (November 13th, 1891) '' : ''Cause of death: Caqlexia. '' : ''Notes: Scratch marks have been found in his stomach : Elmer Moore (November 17th, 1891) '' : ''Cause of death: Plerecia. '' : ''Notes: A clear expression of terror on the patient's paralyzed face was found at the time of death. '' : ''Evelyn Benzie (November 20th, 1891) '' : ''Cause of death: Marasmo : Notes: We found the patient dead emaciated and paleness in the body. '' : ''Theodore Hading (November 23rd, 1891) '' : ''Cause of death: Typhoid fever : Notes: The patient suffered severe hallucinations minutes before death, screamed and shook until the opiates started to take effect. '' : ''Lena Ashdown (November 27th, 1891) '' : ''Cause of death: Osteoarticular tuberculosis. '' : ''Notes: During the autopsy we found some strange black marks on his fingers. ''The Game Kitchen has clarified that the entry should read "her fingers." : ''Claude Harris (December 10th, 1891) '' : ''Cause of death: Unknown : Notes: He died while he was sleeping. '' : ''Nora Dunstan (December 13th, 1891) '' : ''Cause of death: Respiratory arrest : Notes: -blank-'' : ''Ellen Blair (December 14th, 1891) '' : ''Cause of death: Morphine overdose. Patient committed suicide. '' : ''Notes: The patient did not seem to have depressive symptoms or suicidal tendencies. '' Analysis Of the patients in these records, Claude Harris and Nora Dunstan are arguably the least likely to have been victims of foul play. See also *Lena Ashdown *St. Gall *Therapy log (Chapter 5) Note in Ernest’s room (top) Devitt found this note on the floor of Ernest's room. : ''Dear God In Heaven : I Feel For You : Your Light Is In My Eyes : I Will Burn Them For You : Dear God In Heaven : I Feel Myself In You : Your Eyes Are In My Soul : I Will Burn It For You : Dear God In Heaven : I Fear Myself In You : Your Sword Is In My Hands : I Will Burn Them For You : Dear God In Heaven : I Hate Myself In You : My Blame Is In your Heart : I Will Burn Myself For You See also *Father Ernest Disturbing nightmare (top) Devitt had what he called a "disturbing nightmare," in which he found these notes. :Mr. Rabbit was jumping through the forest in a warm spring afternoon. : When going through a bush Mr. Rabbit ran into Mr. Wolf, Mr. Vulture and Mrs. Snake who were having a heated argument. : Mr. Rabbit, curious, asked them: : ''-Dearest, why are you arguing in this beautiful and cheerful spring afternoon?'' : Mr. Wolf answered politely: : ''-What we are trying to decide here is who of us will have the pleasure to eat you up.'' : Mr. Rabbit, really scared said: : ''-But I don't want to be eaten, I want to live!'' : To which Mrs. Snake answered smiling: : ''-That's impossible to happen Mr. Rabbit, since we all, both you and us, are going to die sooner or later. Don't you think so?'' : Mr. Vulture added: : ''-Mrs. Snake is right, we should stick to the issue at hand. It's getting late and, as you see, we do not agree. Do you want to help us to decide, Mr. Rabbit? Who would you suggest as the one to eat you?'' : After thinking about it for a while, Mr. Rabbit came up with an idea and carefully said: : ''-I got it! Why not to organize a race? The first who arrives to the forest clearing will have the privilege to eat me. No doubt Mr. Wolf can run at high speed, but Mr. Vulture can go flying and avoid any obstacle, and I'm sure that Mrs. Snake knows all the shortcuts within the forest. I guess the competition is balanced. What do you think?'' : The three predators agreed that it was fair, so they started the race and they quickly disappeared. : Mr. Rabbit, happy to trick them, started running at high speed in the opposite direction of the predators who, eager to prove their worth, didn't realize the trick. : Mr. Rabbit was far away from there and he finally felt safe, happy and proud of his cunning but suddenly there was a loud bang, the earth shook, frightened birds flew and everything went dark. : THE END ''An Impossible Love'' (top) : "There is something I kept to myself for a long time." : "And the thing is that I love you! : I have always loved you!" : "Since the first time I saw you, since the first time I felt your frozen hands." : "Each time I move away from you, I miss your glassy, empty, dead eyes." : "I miss your rough hair, your greyish skin, your stench." : "But our love just can't be." : "it's an impossible love." See also *Baldwin *Death Sentence Footnotes Category:Notes Category:Notes & Letters Category:Memories